Sacrifices
by Chihuahua
Summary: A not-so-perfect summer vacation in exotic Greece.


From: Chihuahua

Date: 13th January 2000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TRA:JQ characters as they belong to HB. Any unrelated characters belong to me except for those in Greek mythology. Any alteration in the myths are for the convenience of the story line.

Category: DBN-HR, JJ-HR, HJ-HR, A, F

Rating: PG-13

Archiver's Permission : Granted to those who want it. Just inform me on where it can be found.

SACRIFICES 

The air was humid and the sun was high in the sky. Jonny Quest mopped his forehead with his sleeve. The Mediterranean weather in summer was warm, rarely scorching, but real warm. After just three hours of sun bathing, his body was already evenly tanned.

"Anybody feel like hitting the waves?" Jonny asked, looking at his friends from behind his sunshades. He looked over at Jessie and Hadji who lay beside him.

"Yeah, sure." Jessie got up and kissed him on the lips gently. Then, she said, "Last one in is a really slow snail!" She began running towards the warm waves, Jonny close behind her.

Jonny reached the water before her. What a perfect summer, thought Jonny, as he admired his beautiful girlfriend. Jessie's flaming mane had been cut stylishly short for the summer and she wore a dark green one piece suit. Her long legs were deeply tanned and so were her face and arms. Her deep green eyes completed her beauty. 

"Slow as usual," he taunted as she waded towards him.

"You've got a problem with that?" she challenged, driving a playful punch to his well sculpted chest. Jonny always reminded Jessie of a Greek statue. He was handsome, no denying that. With his head of golden waves, deep set clear blue eyes, perfect nose and chiselled features, he was a hunk in any prepubescent teenage girl's vocabulary. His body was a living masterpiece of Michealangello.

"Not if you don't." Jonny stared deep into her eyes, challenging her to continue the argument. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately in the waist deep water, the waves gently rocking them. Suddenly a big wave hit them and caused them to fall under water. Jonny got up and hauled Jessie to her feet, a big smile on his face.

"Where are our dads, by the way?" asked Jessie, as she headed back to her blanket, feeling the scorching sands under her feet.

"Over at the senior section." Jonny smiled at his little remark. His father and Race were on the other side of the beach. He saw Race's white head in the distance. As usual, he was in the company of an exotic looking young woman.

"Don't tell me. My dad's flirting again?" Jessie said in disgust.

"You have to admit that that's a fact you can never escape, Jessie," said Hadji from his blanket. His dark body was toned and muscular and his hair wasn't under a turban. His dark eyes glimmered like coals. He wore a pair of baggy maroon swimming trunks.

"Yeah, but I wish I could!" Jessie said, reapplying sun block lotion on her body.

"Pass the lotion, will you, Jessie?" said Hadji, reaching out.

Jessie passed him the brown bottle and settled down on her blanket. She glanced fondly at Jonny who sprawled on his front, reading a magazine. They had been together for the past two years.

Suddenly, Jonny raised his head and saw her. He smiled at her. The smile was almost shy. Jessie smiled back. She allowed him to hold her slender hand in his much bigger one.

"What time is it?" asked Hadji, interrupting their tender moment. He oblivious to the annoyed look Jonny gave him.

"Ten to noon." Jessie said calmly. "Ten to noon!" she exclaimed loudly.

"We're late again!" Jonny yelled and jumped to his feet. He hauled Hadji up so quickly that he nearly ripped Hadji's arm off. He grabbed his clothes and bag and ran back to the hotel, Hadji and Jessie close behind. 

Jonny reached first. He grabbed the key from the bag and opened the door. He entered, leaving it open for Hadji. Jessie went into the room next door. 

"No time for a shower!" said Jonny as he dashed into the bathroom and emerged a minute dressed in a thin white shirt and tan cargo pants. 

Hadji ran in and came out dressed in dark blue T-shirt and brown Bermudas. His long dark hair was tied neatly into a pony tail. Jonny wet his hair and ran a comb through his hair twice.

"Ready?" The blonde teenager asked. He sniffed at his forearms and made a face. I still smell of coconuts.

"Me too. Yeah, I'm ready. Better go now." Hadji slipped on a pair sandals.

The two of them left the room they shared with their father. Jessie wasn't out yet so they waited for a few minutes. She emerged a minute later, wearing a light, cream coloured sun dress. Jonny could still smell the tanning lotion on her so he guessed she hadn't taken the time to shower too.

The three of them set off to the restaurant they were supposed to meet their fathers in. They were ten minutes late. Their fathers were already waiting, with expectant looks on their faces.

"Late again?" asked Race, raising an eyebrow at the three of them.

"Yeah." Jonny sat down on a chair. The other two did the same.

"You all were in a hurry weren't you?" questioned Benton. "Spent too much time on the beach again."

"You can smell the lotion, can't you?" asked Jessie.

"No. I saw you three down at the beach fifteen minutes ago when you were all supposed to be back in the hotel rooms." Benton smiled. "But, you all do smell rather strongly of coconuts," he added.

"Are we going to see the parade later?" asked Hadji, trying to change the subject. He was looking forward to seeing the parade.

"If we finish lunch in time, yes." Benton signalled for a waiter to bring them the menus.

**********************************************************************************

"Hurry up, Jonny!" urged Hadji as he walked quickly towards the growing crowd.

"What's the hurry?" grumbled Jonny as he followed behind. "The parade doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"All the good viewing places will be taken up by then," explained Hadji, trying to be as patient as he could. 

"And I'm supposed to by the hyper one," Jonny muttered under his breath.

Benton smiled as Race as the same thoughts ran through his mind. Race was busy picking at the seedless raisins he had just purchased from a vendor. 

"Want some, Ben?" asked Race, offering the box to Benton.

"No, thanks, Race." Benton refused and continued walking. Jessie was walking beside Jonny and talking to him.

"Ever got used to the fact that our kids are seeing each other, Ben?" asked Race suddenly.

"Not really. It still hits me as strange whenever I see them together. A few years ago, we had to pull them out of fist-fights. Now, we have to make sure they don't get _too_ close." Benton emphasised on 'too'.

Race nodded in agreement. "As Jade once said, he has become quite a heartbreaker."

"You sure they weren't switched at birth?" asked Benton, grinning slyly at Race.

"I don't think so. Look," said Race, gesturing at Jessie.

Benton turned and saw Jessie giving Jonny a playful kick. "Guess not." They both laughed. "Jessie has become quite, erm, how do you say it? Looker?"

Race laughed at Benton's struggle for words. Words like looker weren't in a typical Ivy League graduate's vocabulary. Over the years, Race had changed his first perceptions about Benton. At first, he thought the man was a uptight old bloke who spent all his time in his stuffy old lab. But he soon saw that Benton was a caring, responsible family man. 

"Yeah, looker might be the word I would use." Race tried to conceal his pride but it showed.

"The parade is beginning," said Benton, hurrying up.

The parade was a tribute to Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, on the bountiful harvest that year. The crowd cheered as the performers marched by. A young boy, no older than eight got a lot of applause as he skilfully juggled six colourful skittles. He pranced and skipped but never missed a single catch. Even Jonny was awed.

After a while, the crowd began to thin down. The last performances were either bland or repeats of the first few performers. Only Hadji remained by the side, cheering occasionally.

"Anybody thirsty?" asked Benton. The rest shook their heads.

Benton walked to a nearby coffee shop and bought himself a Diet Coke. As he was coming out of the shop, a woman in her early thirties bumped into him, spilling her soda on the front of his shirt. 

"Why don't you watch whe..." Benton's annoyance quickly faded as he looked at the woman. She was beautiful, a slim figure, clad in a simple green dress. Her hair was the colour of a raven's plumage and her skin the colour of ivory, a rarity in the Mediterranean. But what really caught his attention were her eyes. They were the colour of clear amber.

"I'm terribly sorry," apologised the woman. 

"That's okay. It was an accident," said Benton courteously. He was still transfixed by the vision of loveliness in front of him. For the first time in many years, Benton actually felt smitten.

"You can send the cleaning bill to me. I'll give you my address." The woman offered. 

"That will not be necessary, Miss...," said Benton, ending his sentence with a questioning tone.

"Stheno. Stheno Marquez," she completed for him. "And you are?"

"Dr. Benton Quest." Benton was slightly embarrassed by how formal it sounded.

Stheno sensed his discomfort. "Not very casual, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a little stiff and awkward. Especially with strangers."

"Then, you'll have to forget your awkwardness. The Greeks are very friendly people, very talkative."

Benton laughed, a little awkwardly. He stole another glance at Stheno, noticing her full figure. Her lips were full and sensuous, coated with a thin layer of pinkish lipstick. Sand coral, Benton recognised the colour. There were no other signs of make-up on her porcelain-like features.

"Don't you know it's not nice to stare?" teased Stheno. Her voice was seductive and she looked deeply into Benton's warm hazel eyes. Her eyes were teasing, seducing. They drove Benton wild with prepubescent lust.

Benton shook his head to clear his thoughts. He apologised hurriedly. 

"Hey, Pops. You going to buy a drink or the Mediterranean sea?" asked Jonny, hurrying over.

"I had a little accident. Jonny, meet Stheno Marquez. Stheno, my son, Jonny," introduced Benton. He spied a faint lipstick stain on Jonny's cheek.

"Great to meet you, Miss Marquez," said Jonny, offering a handshake.

"Does formality run in your family?" asked Stheno as she shook Jonny's hand. She looked questioningly at Benton. Jonny just shrugged.

"I've to go. Jessie is waiting for me at the parade." Jonny excused himself and left his father with a questioning look.

**********************************************************************************

"What's taking your dad, kid?" asked Race, as he saw Jonny hurrying towards them.

"Try a major babe." Jonny grinned. 

"The doc? Seriously? No! Is it?" Race's jaw fell slack.

Jonny nodded. "Her name is Stheno Marquez. Where's Hadji by the way?"

"Over at the souvenir store. He suddenly had an urge to buy some skittles to practise his monkey act," said Jessie, a wry smile surfacing on her face. She gave a sudden snicker. "Here he comes now."

Hadji ran towards them, clutching a paper bag. The bright head of a skittle jutted from the top of the bag. "Anybody wants any of these? There are plenty for sale in the shop."

Race mumbled something that sounded like no. He had a mouthful of raisins.

"Dad, are you going to eat raisins all day long?" demanded Jessie. She suppressed a giggle. Her father had a raisin stuck on his crew cut hair. 

Race swallowed the mouthful of dried grapes. "Oh yeah, I won't be in till late tonight, Ponchita."

"Hot date, huh?" Jessie raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

Race looked slightly uncomfortable and nodded. He still felt queasy whenever he saw that look.

"Fine. I'll just hang around with Jonny and Hadji. Maybe you can double with Dr. Quest tonight. Looks like he's got quite a looker with him." Jessie jerked her head towards Race's back.

Everyone turned and looked. Benton was approaching them with a beautiful woman.

"That's Stheno," whispered Jonny.

"The doc got lucky today," muttered Race.

"Stheno, I'll like you to meet my good friend and bodyguard, Race Bannon, his daughter, Jessie and my adopted son, Hadji Singh. You already met Jonny," said Benton, introducing them to Stheno. "Guys, meet Stheno Marquez."

"Good to meet you, Miss Marquez." Race held up a hand. He had turned on his Southern charm, full blast.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Marquez." Hadji gave a small bow.

"Same here, Stheno," said Jessie. She decided to be casual about the greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please refer to me as Stheno."

"Do you want to double tonight, Ben?" asked Race, looking over at Benton.

"Sure, Race. What time shall I pick you up, Stheno?" asked Benton.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be at the hotel lobby by eight." Stheno smiled sweetly at Benton.

"Okay. I'll meet you then. I've got to be going now." Benton sounded sorry about his departure.

"Me too." Stheno kissed him lightly on the cheek, and walked away.

"Not bad, Pops. A date on your first acquaintance," said Jonny. He had been urging his father to go see other women for a long time. 

"Yeah, way to go, doc." Race clapped Benton on his back.

Only Jessie remained silent. There was something about Stheno that didn't seem right. Her female intuition told her so. Jessie had learned after many years of experience to trust her instincts.

**********************************************************************************

" I just don't like her!" blurted out Jessie. She was sitting in the shade of an olive tree with Jonny.

"You sure you aren't being paranoid, Jess?" asked Jonny. He had started believing in Jessie's gut feelings but this time, he questioned it.

"I'm not paranoid!" Jessie said forcefully. "That woman creeps me out!"

"What about her creeps you out? Is it her eyes? Or is it that weird necklace she wears? The one with the snakes weaving around it." Jonny looked at Jessie, a slight hint of doubt in his voice. What was he doubting? He asked himself. Jessie's sanity or Stheno's behaviour?

"Nothing physical, actually. Just an inner feeling." Jessie turned away. She hated it when Jonny gave her that concerned look.

"Just forget about her. It may be good for my dad to see someone sometimes. Let's go in." Jonny got up. He hauled Jessie to her feet gently. "Or would you rather enjoy the sunset?"

"Definitely the sunset. It's either that or my dad's shower singing." Jessie made a face and strode towards the beach. She sat on a grassy bank, staring at the crimson horizon. A second later, she sensed Jonny settling down beside her. 

"Hey, if you have anything that's really bothering you, and you wanna talk about it, you can tell me. I won't think you're insane," said Jonny, turning her head gently towards his. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Jessie smiled. In the fading sunlight, he looked almost perfect. She took hold of his warm hand and gave it a squeeze. She rested her cheek on it, feeling its comfortable warmth. She kissed it gently.

"Ever seen anything so beautiful?" Jessie asked, referring to the gorgeous sunset.

"Yes. You!" Jonny said breathlessly, a seductive whisper in her ear. He pulled a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Or actually, you win hands down!"

"You will say almost anything to make me happy, won't you?" 

"Yes."

"You're incorrigible, Jonny Quest."

"Does that mean irresistible?" Jonny teased.

"No, more like irritating." Jessie pinched his hand, hard.

"Oww," Jonny winced. 

The last rays of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon. Darkness was beginning its reign. Jonny and Jessie went back to the hotel, into separate rooms which they shared with their fathers.

"Is he out yet?" asked Jonny, plopping himself beside Hadji on the couch.

Hadji shook his head and continued watching a documentary on the mating habits of Indian cobras. Every now and then, he reached into a big bag of potato chips. Hadji was the only person Jonny knew who could eat snacks while watching a boring documentary.

Suddenly, the hissing of the shower stopped. Benton emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a huge towel. He went into his room and came out ten minutes later, dressed in a white mandarin collar shirt and tan slacks. He smelled of his favourite Calvin Klein fragrance.

"So, boys. What do you think?" Benton turned around once.

Both of them flashed him a thumbs-up sign.

"Were you this nervous when you first met mom?" asked Jonny.

"I was a lot worse then. Your mother was the calm one. Her calmness calmed me down." Benton said, slightly wistfully.

"Hope you are not feeling too nervous right now. Go for it." Jonny urged.

"What time will you be back?" asked Hadji. 

"Late-ish. Don't stay up for me. I can take care of myself. Or at least Race can take care of me." Benton grinned. He grabbed a set of keys and left the room, leaving a trail of cologne behind him.

Jonny made a face. "I really hate that cologne!"

"Father loves that cologne. If you hate this one, wait till you hear Jessie's description of Race's," said Hadji. "We just have to wait for her now." He took a glance at his watch. "Five...four...three...two...one...zero!"

Someone knocked on the door as Hadji smiled triumphantly. "There she is now."

Jonny opened the door and Jessie stormed in. "I can't believe my dad drowned himself in that horrible cologne!"

"Jess, the only reason you hate that cologne is because Jade gave it to Race," reasoned Jonny. Jessie's crimson hair appeared to be flaming.

"It doesn't suit him. It's too... too."

"Too citrusy?" Jonny offered, looking warily at Jessie. 

"Too, I don't know what! I just don't like it." Jessie sat down on the couch, between Jonny and Hadji. She reached into the bag of potato chips and grabbed a handful. 

"What is really disturbing you, Jessie?" Hadji prodded gently. He smoothed down his ponytail and pushed it aside. 

"Nothing. Much. I can't understand why my father has to date every vixen he meets!" 

"He just needs to find the right person to settle down with. Right now, he's not really ready to commit."

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe I'm still hoping that he get back with my mom. Foolish, huh?" 

"Not if you think of it from a different angle," interrupted Jonny. "I sometimes wish my mom hadn't died."

"Yeah, in my case my father. My Dr. Quest is the best adopted father anyone could ask for." Hadji straightened himself.

"Is it just me, or is this place getting a little solemn?" asked Jonny, desperate to change the subject. He looked meaningfully at them.

"It's not you. Let's go for a walk," said Jessie. She got up and dusted off the crumbs.

"I'll get changed first," said Hadji. He gestured at his drawstring pants. He emerged a minute later in a clean shirt and the same pair of Bermudas he had worn in the afternoon. "Ready?"

Jonny got up and opened the door. "We'll get the spare key from reception later. Pops took the one we have." Hadji and Jessie followed him out of the room.

"Let's go. Town square anyone?" asked Hadji. The other two nodded.

The town square loomed ahead of them, a blinding entity. Lights in every corner lit up the place. A huge crowd crowded around a woodcarving exhibition. A skilled woodcarver stood on a simple platform, rapidly chiselling at a block of wood, drops of perspiration dripping from the carver's forehead.

Jessie bought an owl. The perfect figurine was carved out of a block of wood, every intricate detail pain stakingly chiselled into place. Jessie handled the beautiful carving gently, turning it in the light so that she could see it from every angle.

"Anybody wants a drink?" asked Jonny, flapping his collar. His shirt was plastered to his back with sweat and he had unbuttoned the first few top buttons.

"I would," said Hadji.

"Yeah, me too." Jessie gave Jonny a smile.

"You two wait for me. I'll go and get the beverages. Back in half-a-minute." Jonny turned to run towards a nearby coffee shop.

"A Diet Coke for me," Jessie called after Jonny.

"A regular for me," shouted Hadji.

Jonny simply nodded and continued his short journey to the coffee shop. He came back a minute later, holding three cans of carbonated drinks. He handed the can of Diet Coke to Jessie and tossed the regular to Hadji. He popped open his own can of root beer and took a long refreshing swig.

"So, where to now?" Jonny asked, taking another sip from his can.

"The beach. There's a cool breeze now." Hadji took a last sip from his can and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"Practising on your jumpshot, Hadj?" teased Jonny. He knew Hadji disliked basketball.

Hadji simply shrugged and took Jessie's empty can and threw it ten feet across, neatly into the trash can. He gave Jonny a smug smile and headed towards the beach. Jonny drank the last drop of root beer and tossed it behind him, smiling as he heard it fall into the trash can..

Hadji and Jessie sat on a grassy bank. Jonny sat beside them, lying down on his back, staring at Orion. The stars glittered like diamonds in the sky. He felt happy, content at the moment. His brother had just returned from Bangalore, after nearly two years to join them on the family vacation. Hadji's mother had packed all the bags immediately, before Hadji could change his mind. 

He turned his head slightly and gazed at his two best friends, one a brother, the other, his girlfriend. They were talking animatedly, laughing.

Jonny got up and strolled away quietly. Jessie and Hadji had a lot to catch up on and he didn't want to intrude. He took off his shoes and walked on the damp sand, kicking at the foamy edge of the calm waves. A pleasant ocean breeze blew, tugging at his wavy hair. He had let his hair grow long for the summer. His golden mane now reached his shoulder. He had meant to cut it before coming to Greece, but Jessie had convinced him to keep it till they got home to Maine.

Jonny picked up a smooth pebble and handled it gently in his hands. Jessie had been acting strange lately. Distant. Sometimes she was hostile. Then she would act normal again. Sometimes in her mood swings, she would refuse to return his hugs or kisses. He would then stop, feeling hurt.

I wish I knew how she really felt about me, thought Jonny, throwing the pebble as far as he could into the sea. He heard a small splash and smiled to himself. Time to be getting back, he thought, taking a short look at his digital watch. He walked back quickly, his footsteps silent on the soft sand.

As he approached the grassy bank, he stopped cold. He stared in disbelief at the bank. Even in the moonlight, he could see everything, the vision so clear and vivid. Jessie and Hadji were locked in a passionate kiss. Jessie is kissing Hadji! Screamed a voice in his head. No, she wouldn't. Hadji is kissing her, argued a weaker voice. What difference does it make? The first voice demanded. She is kissing him back.

Jonny crept closer to get a better view. His disbelief had vanished, replaced by intense anger. Anger fuelled with jealousy. How could they betray his trust? When had this started? An endless torrent of questions threatened to drown him. Jonny collapsed to his knees, feeling hurt and helpless. Then, he got up. He crept away quietly.

Jonny wandered around mindlessly, lost in thought. At last, he stumbled across a tavern. Jonny flashed his ID and entered. He sat on a high stool and ordered a Bloody Mary.

"You sure you don't mean a Virgin Mary?" asked the bartender, picking up few bottles and juggled them skilfully.

"What's difference?" snapped Jonny.

"A Virgin Mary is a drink without the alcohol and the sin," replied the bartender.

"Give me the manipulative slut then!"

The bartender nodded and mixed the cocktail and poured it into a tall glass and slid it across the counter. Jonny picked up the glass and tipped it into his mouth, pouring half the glass into his throat, ignoring the burning sensation. He sat the glass down for a moment and picked it up again. Tipping the remains of the alcoholic beverage down his throat, Jonny signalled for another one.

**********************************************************************************

Jessie pulled away from Hadji. She could still feel his soft lips on hers. Hadji advanced again, moving closer.

"No, Hadji. Not yet. Not until I say something," Jessie said, stopping him.

"What is it?"

"This doesn't feel right. It's not fair to Jonny. I feel guilty." Jessie looked deeply into the two dark pools that stared back at her.

"I do too. But it's not your fault. Our love just blossomed. None of us can be blamed." Hadji reasoned.

"We have to tell him. I have betrayed his trust long enough. If you won't do it, I will!" Jessie glared at Hadji. She hated it when he acted like this.

"I know. I have too. But how would he react?" said Hadji. A worried frown crossed his face.

"I don't care. He's better off knowing now rather than later." Jessie picked up a pebble and hurled it as far as she could. She felt really guilty, not the type of guilt you felt when you caused someone else trouble but the type which ate at your insides, devouring your soul. It wasn't the type of guilt which could be forgotten after some time.

Hadji just nodded. "We'll tell him tonight then. By the way, have you seen him?"

Jessie looked around, and shook her head. "I haven't seen him for about twenty minutes." She glanced around again.

"Maybe he went back to the hotel," suggested Hadji. 

Jessie nodded and got up. She headed back towards the hotel, walking as fast as she could. She heard Hadji rushing after her but she continued at her pace. 

At last, the hotel building loomed up in the near distance. She entered and went straight to the hotel room Jonny shared with Hadji and his father. She waited for Hadji to arrive. He unlocked the door and they rushed inside. The room was quiet and nothing seemed to have been disturbed.

"He didn't come back." Jessie reported. She looked at Hadji, feeling a little worried.

"You think he saw us?" Hadji asked. He stuck his hands into his pockets, avoiding Jessie's eyes. 

Jessie's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! I hope not!"

"We better look for him. He could be doing something crazy," said Hadji.

"Where? He could be anywhere. Who knows what he's doing right now? He could be taking a long walk for all we know!" Jessie's voice showed the slightest hint of hysteria. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" asked Hadji, his voice rising. It was unusual for him to shout but he felt helpless right now.

"I don't know. And stop shouting!" said Jessie. She glared at Hadji. "You are making me nervous."

"Me? You're the one who started," argued Hadji. Then, he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. It's just the pressure." He drew Jessie closer to him and kissed her gently. 

Suddenly, Jessie's warm, soft lips changed to a punch from a hard fist. Hadji stumbled backwards, tasting the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He rubbed his bleeding lip, leaving a smear of blood on his dark face. Slowly, his dazed vision came back into focus. He came eye to eye with a seething Jonny.

"How could you?" he demanded, his voice low and his words slurred and almost incoherent. "How could you?" This time the question came out more distinct. Jonny clenched and unclenched his fists.

Hadji looked away, looking away from Jonny's watery eyes. "I...."

"How long have you two been together behind my back?" asked Jonny. His eyes were beginning to lose their glaze and his furious expression was nearly completely replaced by confusion. He looked so vulnerable.

Jessie waited for Hadji to answer but replied when he didn't utter a word. "Since last summer," she whispered.

Jonny spun around and looked at her, pain obvious in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me then? Why did you wait for me to find out a year later?" He was leaning close to her now. So close that she could smell the alcohol in his breath. So close that she could smell the stench of stale cigarette smoke on his clothes.

"I don't know," Jessie stammered. "I was confused then. I didn't know who I loved more. I'm sorry Jonny."

"You mean you loved two people at the same time?" asked Hadji in disbelief. He shook his head to emphasise his displeasure.

"You were always so swamped up in your work that you hardly cared about me. Jonny, on the other hand, was attentive and caring. But he didn't provide the security I needed sometimes. Security of my future. I can take care of myself, but I want to spend my life with someone who can truly care for me, take care of the family," Jessie said, looking from one boy to another. "I didn't know who I wanted to spend my life with."

"Have you made up your mind, Jess?" asked Jonny. His long hair was slicked back from his face with perspiration. He gazed at her with his blue eyes.

Jessie shook her head, indicating no.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" asked Hadji.

"I don't know. When I had made up my mind, I guess."

Suddenly, the doorknob twisted. Someone was outside, opening the door. 

"Can we continue this conversation tomorrow, when Jonny is more sober?" asked Hadji. He looked questioningly at the other two.

Jonny simply nodded and Jessie did the same. A moment later, Benton walked into the room, oblivious of the gloomy atmosphere around him. He was whistling a happy tune.

"You three still up? Or did I wake you up?" he asked, a foolish question for the doctor.

"We were just going to turn in. How was your date?" asked Hadji, trying to sound cheerful.

Benton didn't notice Hadji's forced tone. "Stheno was amazing. We just clicked. I have not met a woman who shared my interests in nearly twenty years." He beamed at the three before going into the bathroom to wash up. "By the way, what happened to you, Hadji?"

"I tripped on a sidewalk and hit myself," said Hadji, hurriedly. Benton seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"Where do we settle this?" asked Jonny. He looked as sober as anyone had ever seen him. Only a slight hint of flush remained on his chest.

"We'll meet tomorrow in the lobby and head somewhere quiet to talk. Be ready by ten o'clock in the morning," whispered Hadji.

Jessie nodded. "Okay. See you guys then. I'd better be going. Good night."

"See ya then," said Jonny, heading towards his room.

Hadji simply nodded and opened the door for her. He closed it after her and went to Jonny's room. He knocked on the door before entering. He wanted to have a long talk with his younger brother.

**********************************************************************************

Jonny waited patiently for Hadji and Jessie in the lobby. He was early because he hadn't slept at all last night. Dark circles circled his eyes and he looked slightly pale. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with faded black jeans. 

Jessie and Hadji emerged a few minutes later. They both had dark circles around their eyes and looked tired. Hadji's lip was swollen where Jonny had hit him the night before and a small part of his cheek was bruised. Jonny felt a slight bit of remorse but it didn't last.

Jonny greeted them and got up. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just go down to the beach and take a long walk and talk. It's too early for it to be crowded," said Hadji. He straightened his white shirt. The three of them headed down to the beach. They walked leisurely on the beach, kicking the soft sand with their bare feet. Their shoes hung from their shoulders.

"Jess, Hadj and I decided on this last night. Since we both love you and, you love us both, we decided to let you choose," said Jonny, stopping for a second.

"What does that mean?" asked Jessie, looking a little dazed.

"It means that you are supposed to choose the one you're deeper in love with. The other one will have to accept your decision and respect it and not try to sabotage anything," Hadji explained.

"So, I'm supposed to choose. Right now?"

"No, you have until we go back to Maine to make your final decision. That leaves you with today and tomorrow to make your choice." Jonny said.

"How am I supposed to choose?" asked Jessie.

"Like thirty-one flavours, I guess," said Jonny with a wry smile. "Consider the pros and cons."

"And for the time being, we decided to stay on neutral grounds. That means, we all go back to square one. Best friends," added Hadji. "So, until you make your final decision, we'll just remain friends and when you have chosen, the rejected one will remain a friend."

"Sounds okay to me. Now, can we have breakfast? I'm dying for some caffeine!" Jessie said, a smile on her face. She felt thankful that Jonny and Hadji were being so understanding and not were not making any huge demands.

"Me too!" said Hadji.

"I hate coffee!" Jonny made his usual breakfast statement.

They all laughed and strolled towards the nearby cafeteria.

**********************************************************************************

"So, Ben, how was Stheno?" asked Race, raising a forkful of scrambled eggs to his mouth.

"Great. We talked about a lot of things and we agreed on a lot of things. And, she happens to know a lot about Greek mythology. Especially about the gorgons!" Benton smiled over his cup of expresso.

"The gorgons?" asked Race. "What are they?"

"Three daughters of Phorcys and Ceto. They were once beautiful, but they constantly boasted about their beauty. Athena who was jealous of their beauty turned them into three monsters that turned any man who looked into their eyes into stone. They had snakes for hair, huge tusks, tongues that always hung out, bronze claws and gold scales. They also had huge wings."

"Okay, okay. I didn't ask for more questions to ask. You know I don't know half the stuff you tell me." Race finished his scrambled eggs and pushed the plate away. He wiped his lips with a napkin.

"I'm sorry. So how was your date?" Benton drained his cup and set it back on the saucer.

"Less informative!" quipped Race. "It was fun. We had dinner, went to the movies, took a long walk on the beach."

"By the way, have you seen the kids today?"

"Nope. Jessie took off before I was even out of bed." 

"So did Jonny and Hadji. Maybe they made some plans to wander around the countryside today." Benton signalled for a waiter to bring him the bill.

"Maybe. Benton, I thought I saw Jessie kissing Hadji on the beach last night."

"How can that be? Jessie is dating Jonny." Benton looked slightly taken aback.

"I'm not sure. The moon was pretty much covered by clouds and I only saw them for a second. Maybe I'm mistaken. But I cannot be sure." Race looked troubled.

"It has to be a mistake. How can it be?"

"Yeah, I guess that's it. I did drink a bit last night."

Benton paid the bill and got up. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe explore the countryside like the kids. I brought some hiking gear along. Want to join me?" Race offered.

"Sure. But, please, let's go a little slow. I'm not denying my age," said Benton, grinning.

"Okay." Race took out the rented car's keys and headed towards the door. Benton followed behind him.

**********************************************************************************

Jonny walked along the beach line, alone. Sunset was drawing near and the beach was nearly deserted. Hadji and Jessie were enjoying a game of tennis in one of the hotel's courts. He decided to take a walk to sort out his thoughts.

His heart ached with every step he took. He loved Jessie with all his heart and that was why he had suggested letting her make her own choice. He wanted her to be happy. He fingered a small heart shaped pendant which dangled from a thin chain around his neck. Jessie had bought it for him for a valentine present.

A tear ran down a cheek but he didn't care to wipe it away. He continued walking, kicking the damp sand as he walked. By the time he stopped walking, he was far away from where he started and the sun was halfway beyond the horizon.

The dying light cast many shadows in its red glow. Suddenly, Jonny spotted a hidden cave. It was well hidden behind many rocks. Acting on impulse, Jonny entered the cave. He stumbled around a bend and darkness immediately engulfed him. Jonny reached out and felt for a button on his watch. He pressed it and a narrow beam of light appeared from the watch. The beam fell upon a horrible face contorted in horror.

Jonny gasped and took a step back, making a choking sound. As the beam fell up and down the figure, he realised that it was a stone statue. A horribly life-like statue twisted in fear. Jonny shone his torch around the cave and gasped in shock. Stone statues of people and animals littered the place. What really freaked him out was that all the statue had frozen expressions of fear carved on their faces.

Jonny weaved around the statues and came to another part of the cave. The cave floor suddenly dipped downwards, forming something like a valley. The lower chamber was huge, with steep walls guarding it on all sides. A steep flight of stairs carved into the cave wall descended spirally into the lower chamber. Jonny tested each step gingerly before resting his entire weight on it. 

When he was finally satisfied that the steps were all secure and firm, he descended without any worry. All the same, he made as little noise as he could help. When he was halfway down the stairs, he looked down at the lower chamber. He saw hundreds of stone statues standing their ground. Some lay on the ground, slightly damaged from their fall.

Jonny shuddered. Whoever carved all these statues must have been some demented psycho. A very talented demented psycho. All the statues were amazingly lifelike and didn't require a base to stand on. Finally, he reached the end of the stairs and took a look around. To his horror, the statues here not only were much older than the ones above, but they had dozens of snakes slithering all over them. The twisted scaly entwining bodies slithered all around, on the statues and on the ground. 

Jonny let out a low moan. He hated snakes and there were possibly a hundred or more around him. But, his curiosity got the better of him and he continued walking, slowly, to not disturb the serpents. Any sudden movement could just cause a really painful death.

Suddenly, Jonny stopped. Right in front of him was a truly horrifying sight. In a bed of snakes, lay the still body of a gorgon! A real life gorgon! A breathing creature that could turn any mortal into stone with a glance. She stirred a bit, causing the bed of snakes to slither and hiss for a minute. Jonny realised that all the statues were arranged in a semi-circle around the bed.

The gorgon, which lay in the nude on the bed of living serpents was everything Jonny had imagined they would be. A hideous creature with golden scales, bronze claws, a head of serpents and huge tusks that resembled a warthog's.

But something else caught Jonny's attention. A golden necklace. A necklace in the shape of a sceptre with snakes entwining it. There was something familiar about that necklace. Then he remembered. Stheno wore the exact same necklace!

Suddenly, Jonny heard a loud hiss. His blood chilled and his heart began to beat faster. Turning around slowly, he came face to face with a cobra. The venomous creature was barely a foot away from him, coiled on the arm of a statue, its hood opened and fangs bared and dripping with thick yellow venom.

Jonny edged away slowly, avoiding any statues and snakes. Suddenly, he broke into a run, his sneakers making a slight thudding sound as he sped towards the steps. He kicked at any snakes that slithered in his way and crushed the others. Jonny didn't stop until he was out of the cave and back on the beach. He panted furiously and his heart drummed so loudly that he could hear it. He broke into sweat. Adrenaline still surged through his blood vessels.

A hiss made him look behind him. Jonny let out a loud scream. A small snake was slithering up his shoulder. He ripped off his shirt and threw it on the ground, stomping on it hard. Then, he ran all the way back to the hotel, probably setting a new record for the Olympics.

Benton and Hadji were next door, with Race and Jessie so there was no one home. Jonny bolted into the bathroom and turned on the shower, setting the hot water at full blast. Then, he stepped into the steaming shower, still half dressed. Five minutes later, he threw his clothes out of the shower and tugged the shower curtain into place.

The scalding water was a comfort. A indication that he was still alive! An indication that he hadn't joined the stone army in the gorgon cave. Jonny stood hidden in steam for over twenty minutes.

Suddenly, Jonny heard a low creak, like someone opening the door. "Anybody there?" he called, over the thundering of the hot shower. No reply. Jonny repeated his question. When he still got no answer, he shut off the shower. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his slender waist and stepped out of the shower.

No one was in the bathroom except for himself. Steam clung everywhere, giving the bathroom a slightly eerie feel.

Must be my imagination, thought Jonny, as he wiped the mirror of the medicine cabinet with his hand. His hair was still dripping and rivulets of water ran down his body. Jonny opened the medicine cabinet to grab some aspirin his father kept. His head was throbbing from the pounding of his heart. Jonny took a look into the cabinet and let out a strangled cry.

Looking straight at him from the cabinet was a cobra. The coiled serpent coiled itself protectively, raising its head to its maximum height. The patterned hood was open and so was the mouth. Lethal venom glistened from its fearsome fangs.

The cobra didn't move, just stared at Jonny, as though hypnotised. Suddenly, it gave a loud hiss and lunged towards Jonny, jaws stretched to full capacity and fangs poised for striking. A drop of yellow venom dripped onto the basin as the snake made its leap.

Jonny screamed in horror as he slammed the medicine cabinet door shut. He slammed the door with all his might and backed away from the basin. He had slammed the door so hard that he had cracked the snake's vertebrae, killing it instantly. Half the snake's body hung limply out of the cabinet. 

Jonny sank to the damp floor, paralysed with fear. He was going through a delayed reaction. He shuddered at the sight of the dead snake that now dangled from the medicine cabinet. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Stheno. She was the gorgon. She wore the exact same necklace as the gorgon in the underground cave.

"She saw me. She saw me!" gasped Jonny, breathing heavily. He rocked himself to and from, banging his head gently against the tiled wall.

Suddenly the bathroom door banged open and his father, Race, Hadji and Jessie rushed in.

"What the hell happ... What the hell is that?" asked Race, pointing at the cobra.

Jonny just rocked himself gently, never stopping.

"Are you okay, son?" asked Benton, shaking Jonny gently. He looked into his son's eyes, sensing his fear.

"Benton, check to see if he's been bitten by this reptile. It sure looks like a venomous snake." Race prodded at the snake with a pen. "It's dead though."

"An Indian cobra," said Hadji, looking at the marking behind the snakes hood. A shape like a pair of spectacles was distinct. "But what is it doing here? It's too far away from home."

Benton checked Jonny's arms and legs and anywhere else the snake might have bitten thoroughly. "No bites," he said at last. He heaved a sigh of relief. "He's just in shock."

Suddenly, Stheno appeared at the doorway. "What happened to him, Benton?"

For the first time, Jonny noticed Stheno standing nearby. His eyes widened in terror and he screamed as loudly as he could. His throat burned from the effort and his lungs hurt, but he didn't care. He thrashed wildly, knocking his father aside as he curled himself into a ball. Suddenly, he felt a prick on his left shoulder. Then, sleepiness overtook him and he went peacefully to sleep.

When he finally woke up, Jonny was alone in his room. Darkness surrounded him and the only sound he heard was the air conditioner's low rumbling. Jonny pulled his naked figure out of bed and got dressed. He checked the digital clock beside his bed. It read one o'clock.

Who cares, thought Jonny. He went to his suitcase and from beside it, pulled out his laptop bag. He unzipped the black leather bag and pulled out the laptop. Turning it on, he logged on onto the Internet and prepared to begin his search for information he needed. His father's version of the Internet, which was similar to Questworld was faster and easier to use compared to the usual servers.

"IRIS, begin search. Search for all articles about gorgons," Jonny commanded softly.

"Commencing search," IRIS electronic voice replied. There was a soft beep as she searched for the desired information. "Search completed. Thirty-one articles related to gorgon."

Jonny pumped his fist silently and began reading the first article. Most of the articles were from various encyclopaedias and provided the usual info, ones which Jonny already knew by heart. Finally, one article caught his eye. For once, it had almost nothing to do with Medusa but rather her two sisters.

According to a famous professor and archaeologist, There was a chance that gorgons did exist. He had a new theory based on some ancient scrolls and other articles he had found. It was believed that Stheno, one of the immortal gorgons had aided Athena in several tasks and Athena lifted a part of the curse that she had bestowed upon Stheno and her two other sisters.

Stheno could maintain her human form if she turned a man that loved her as she loved him into stone. This was a ritual that took place every century. If Stheno failed to perform the ritual, she was doomed to live with her hideous form for another century. The unholy ritual was to take place on a night with a full moon.

However, while resting, she would have to transform back into her gorgon form. However, if she turned the wrong person into stone, she would also have to live as a gorgon for a hundred years. After waiting a hundred years, she would be able to keep her human form during the day and seduce another man. If she turned him into stone, she would keep her human form for the rest of the century.

"Radical, but it could make some sense," muttered Jonny. He took a look outside. A full moon hovered above the still surface of the sea. 

Stheno would have to act soon, Jonny realised. But when? Tomorrow. Jonny continued reading the rest of the articles, learning nothing new. Jonny shut off his laptop, his mind working furiously, thinking of a plan to foil Stheno's plans.

By day break, he already had planned everything. All he had to do was to keep his father away from Stheno at night and keep her away until after midnight. After midnight, Stheno would have to wait again. Jonny knew that tomorrow was the last night with a full moon and he knew if Stheno didn't carry out her plans tomorrow night, she was doomed for an entire century.

Instead of feeling tired like he should, he felt hyped. Energy surged through his body and all signs of shock from the night before had vanished. His father and everyone else was surprised by his almost instant recovery.

"Guess what? Stheno invited me to a picnic by the seaside tonight," said Benton, grinning like a twelve year old. "Sort of a going away celebration."

Everyone else smiled and told Benton to enjoy himself. Only Jonny knew her true motive and he knew that his father wasn't going anywhere that night. In fact, everyone except himself was going to sleep through the entire night.

Jonny had debated on whether to tell anyone or not, but had finally decided against it. He knew that they would only send him to a shrink or some specialist. 

**********************************************************************************

Jonny waited all day for dinner to come. At last, seven o'clock came and everyone gathered in Race's and Jessie's room. Jonny had gone out to buy take-out. On his way back, he mixed some ground up sleeping pills into the gravy.

"That should keep all of you sleeping through the night," he said to himself. A half grin formed on his face.

Jonny made sure that everyone had a generous dosage of the drugged gravy. He had bought something dry for himself and he didn't touch the gravy. Nobody thought that it was suspicious for who had heard of people eating a turkey sandwich with gravy. He complained of lack of appetite when asked why he had bought himself only a sandwich.

Jessie was the first to surrender to the drug, falling asleep just after dinner. The rest were beginning to feel the effects and fell asleep a few minutes later. 

Jonny had overheard his father saying something about the picnic being at about ten o'clock. While waiting impatiently for ten o'clock to come, Jonny disguised himself to look like his father. At last, ten o'clock came and Jonny was on the beach in five minutes.

In the distance, he saw Stheno. She waved at him and he waved back. A large knot had formed in the pits of his stomach. This was too dangerous for his liking. A wrong move and he could be turned into stone. He had to admit, from afar, he looked very much like his father. All he needed was a wig and a fake moustache and beard. A touch of make-up here and there and he was a replica of the original Benton. 

Jessie is going to freak when she sees what I did to her make-up, thought Jonny. I'll deal with that later. One thing at a time. Deal with Stheno, and then Jessie.

"Aren't we a little early for a nice moonlit picnic?" asked Jonny, deepening his voice. Stalling was crucial and he knew it. Two hours of running wasn't going to be easy.

"No, we're right on time," Stheno cooed. She ran a hand through Jonny's wig, caressing his cheek.

Jonny wanted to cringe but he managed to stay control. "So, what did you bring?"

"You'll just have to wait. I thought we could take a nice long walk before the picnic," said Stheno.

"Yeah, sure." Jonny knew that she meant to lure him far away before turning him into stone. Preferably near her cave. He began walking vaguely towards Stheno's cave.

Stheno hurried next to him, slipping an arm through his. Jonny's heart was pounding so hard that he was afraid that she could hear it too.

This disguise must be pretty good, thought Jonny. He made a mental note to celebrate as soon as this was over.

"Isn't the full moon bright tonight?" asked Stheno, groping for Jonny's hand.

"It's beautiful. As beautiful as you are." Jonny nearly gagged when he said that.

"Benton!" Stheno scolded mockingly. "You don't mean that."

"I do. Actually, you're right. I don't mean it. You're more beautiful that the moon." Jonny still spoke in the deep baritone voice that was uncannily similar to his father's.

Stheno leaned towards Jonny and kissed him gently on the cheek. "You're even more charming tonight, good doctor."

"Do you mean to say that I have been uncouth all this while?" asked Jonny, in mock indignance.

"No. Just less charming." Stheno smiled at Jonny. Her clear amber eyes burned his flesh where her gaze fell. How can such a beautiful woman be such a monster? Jonny thought.

"Where are we going?" asked Jonny.

"Somewhere special. It's a very special place to me. Tonight, I want to make it your special place too."

Sure you do, Jonny said sarcastically to himself. "Sounds nice. Are we going to picnic there?"

Maybe," Stheno said in a teasing tone. "We'll see."

By now, the soft sand of the beaches had already been replaced by pebbles and rocks. The harsh terrain reminded Jonny of his last visit to the cave. The area around it had been rocky. Jonny began to worry. How far away had he walked the last time. He had been so lost in thought that he had blindly walked to the cave. Nothing seemed familiar.

"How much further, sweet heart?" Jonny asked, faking a pant. He couldn't be to fit for his father was getting old. There was no denying the fact. He huffed and panted softly as he pretended to keep up with Stheno.

"Just a little further. See how far we are from where we started?"

"It's pretty far. The lights from the hotel look like fireflies now." Jonny observed.

"It'll be a nice private place with just us. Nobody else around for miles." Stheno still showed no signs of slowing down. Her pace was steady, never skipping a beat. Her long graceful legs took her smoothly over the rocks.

Jonny was beginning to pant for real. He was actually struggling to keep up with Stheno. She wearing me out! Jonny realised. So that I'll not be able to run away later. "Sorry, Stheno. It just won't work. And if you catch me, you'll be turning the wrong person into stone," mumbled Jonny to himself. The thought sent chills shooting through his body.

Finally, after nearly an hour of walking, Stheno stopped. "We're here!" she announced. Jonny sensed a slight tinge of sadness in her voice.

Jonny sat down and prepared for the worse. He checked his watch. It was already eleven o'five. Less than an hour of running and hiding. Hope I last that long.

Stheno wrapped her silk scarf around her head, and turned towards the sea, as if to breathe the fresh air. Jonny saw a slight wriggling under the scarf and he got up. He knew she was beginning the transformation. Jonny ran away, silently. He climbed a hill and waited in the shadows, watching Stheno from his lookout point.

Stheno's transformation was nearly complete. Her supple skin was replaced by gold scales. Her perfectly manicured nails grew and twisted into long bronze claws. Huge wings sprouted from her back and her mane of ebony hair transformed into a writhing mass of venomous serpents. Her amber eyes grew wider and stared without blinking and her face contorted as two huge tusks protruded from her lower jaw. Her firm bosom drooped, transforming into plastic bags of water.

Stheno threw the remains of her shredded dress onto the rough ground, and spun around to meet Benton. Instead, she found no one. Stheno let out a cry of frustration. She spread her wings and leapt into the air. With the wingspan of a vulture, she was the most horrible object to ever fly. She swooped down over the hills, looking for Benton. She missed Jonny's hiding place by just a matter of inches.

Jonny held his breath as he saw the flying gorgon swooping nearby him. She had too much of an advantage in the air, Jonny realised. I have to get her down on terra firma.

Unlike the rest of the body, the wings consisted of fine membrane. All Jonny had to do was tear the membrane and Stheno wouldn't be able to fly anymore.

Jonny reached into his pocket and drew out his pen knife. He pulled out the biggest and sharpest blade and took aim. He only had one shot and it would have to be good. As Stheno swooped low again, Jonny threw the knife, several inches ahead of where the gorgon was. As Stheno flew pass, the knife slashed her wings. Stheno let out a cry of pure agony as she crashed towards the rocky ground.

"That should keep her still for a while," said Jonny. To his annoyance and horror, Stheno stood up almost instantly, just a little dazed. "Damn!" cursed Jonny. He checked his watch, eleven fifteen. Forty five more minutes to go.

Stheno was approaching his current hiding place. Jonny got up quietly and crept higher, keeping in the shadows all the time. A strange rock formation proved useful shelter from Stheno. Jonny made it through the rocks over to the next rise and found a broad ledge, just big enough for him to sit on. The only problem was that the ledge was out in the open. But the shadows from the other hills hid him, engulfing him in their darkness.

Jonny could hear the loud hissing from the snakes on Stheno's head. The odour from her body was intoxicating from where he hid. She was nearby. So nearby that Jonny's heart threatened to stop.

"Where are you, Benton?" rasped Stheno. "Come on out. We were destined to be together."

"Oh, how cliched!" muttered Jonny silently.

Stheno stood in place for a while, looking all around. Finally, she moved away. But not without leaving a souvenir. An adder lay on the ground, its scaly body sprawled out. Jonny gave a soft moan and felt the ground for a stick. His hand rested on a long branch. Picking it up, Jonny took one good swing and swept the snake of the ledge.

"I hate snakes!" mumbled Jonny, curling himself up in a dark corner. He still had slightly over half an hour to wait. Suddenly, he saw a lone figure walking below. He recognised the slender figure immediately. Jessie!

"What is she doing here?" Jonny asked himself.

"Good question!" a voice rasped back. A darker shadow fell upon him. The shadow of death.

Jonny didn't bother to look back. He leapt up and slid down the rest of the hill. The slope was bumpy but he didn't care.

"Jess! Run away, Jessie!" he yelled, reaching the end of the slope. He grabbed Jessie's arm and yanked her away, pulling her into a sprint.

"Why are we running, Dr. Quest?" asked Jessie, stumbling a bit over the pebbles. Her voice was still slightly groggy.

"I'm Jonny. My father is back in the hotel room with the others," Jonny whispered. "Stheno is after us. She's a gorgon!"

"You mean like Medusa?"

"Exactly like Medusa. Now run as fast as you can!" commanded Jonny. He could hear Stheno close behind them. We will never make it like this, a voice screamed at him.

"Jessie, we'll have to spilt. I'll take her as far away as I can. I want you to run home and stay there!" Jonny whispered, in between breaths. He was breathing heavily now and his lungs ached for more air.

"You sure?" asked Jessie, running even faster now.

"Yes. On the count of three, go. THREE!"

Jessie ran straight ahead as Jonny turned towards the hills. Stheno forgot about Jessie and went after Jonny. She saw his fading figure in the distance, climbing a shallow slope.

"You're mine, Benton!" she screeched. Her head of snakes hissed in agreement. Her damaged wings flapped uselessly behind her as she ran. Bright green blood oozed from the wound.

Jonny could still hear the hissing of snakes. He didn't know which he hated more, the snakes or the mistress. His legs ached from the strain and blood was rushing through his head so fast that he could hear the roar. Or was it the passing wind. At the moment, he didn't care. Pushing aside any foliage that got into his way, he continued running away.

**********************************************************************************

Jessie ran until she couldn't run any more. Her lungs ached and her breaths were short and ragged. Sweat was pouring out of every pore and her legs ached from the run. She still hadn't fully recovered from the effects of the sleeping drug.

She had ate very little gravy for dinner. The gravy tasted a little bitter. She had been the first to be affected because she was tired. A game of beach volleyball with Jonny wasn't easy. It had been a one on one match as they weren't evenly paired.

She woken up groggy and dizzy. A slight headache was present. Her father, Benton and Hadji were sprawled on the couch and on the floor. Only Jonny was missing. She searched all the rooms for him but found no Jonny.

She went down to the beach and found a pair of footprints leading somewhere. She knew they were Jonny's because there was a special JQ mark on the heel. They were fairly easy to trace as the markings were distinct.

She had cursed Jonny for walking so far. She noticed that there was another pair of footprints beside Jonny's. A woman's prints from the size and shape of the prints.

Slowly, Jonny's plan was becoming clear to her. He had drugged all of them so that they wouldn't interfere. Then, he had dressed up as his father as a decoy and now, he was running away from Stheno. Until when? Jessie couldn't answer that question.

She picked herself up from the ground and jogged back towards the rocky cove. Jonny may need help.

**********************************************************************************

Jonny checked his watch as he ran. He had long slowed to a jog. Perspiration dripped into his eyes, stinging them. Eleven forty five! Come on, is time just stopping or something? He asked himself. He was tiring rapidly. He was already exhausted and it took all his reserves to continue running.

Stheno seemed to have endless stamina. She pursued without having to take a break. She seemed to know that Jonny was tiring rapidly.

"You know Benton, I never thought of you to be this fit," she hissed.

Jonny could almost see a grin curled on her deformed face. I need a break, he decided. Running as quickly as he could, he suddenly swerved to the right, and disappeared behind a skinny bush and a huge boulder.

Stheno chuckled. "Dumb move, Benton. You are what I call trapped!" She pounced behind the bush, expecting to trap Benton. She found nothing but a lizard behind the bush. Suddenly, she felt a hard kick behind and she stumbled forward, falling over the narrow ledge.

"Ever heard of tricking a stupid beast?" jeered Jonny. He breathed heavily, trying to conserve all his energy for the remaining ten minutes.

"And what do you think I have claws for?" a voice screeched. A horrible clawed arm was now visible.

"To scratch your eyes out!" yelled Jonny, stamping hard on Stheno's claws.

Stheno screamed in pain and swept her arm upwards, sending Jonny sprawling back on his back. Jonny got up and began a leisurely jog. Stheno was more that half way up. Five minutes left.

He ran away as fast as he could, not noticing Jessie's hidden figure. Stheno followed a minute later. Jessie stared in horror at Stheno's back. The once beautiful maiden was a horrifying monster. She didn't dare follow, not just yet.

Jonny was beginning to feel scared. He couldn't run anymore and Stheno was less than a few metres away from him. Suddenly, a clawed arm reached out and grabbed him, ripping his shirt. Jonny lashed out with a kick and tried to escape. Stheno reached out with an arm again and grabbed his foot, tripping him. 

"You can't escape anymore. Jonny warned you didn't he? Damn that brat!" She was surprised when her statement was replied with a laugh.

Jonny laughed heartily, still lying face down. Alkaline dust choked him but he didn't care. 

"What's so funny?" Stheno demanded.

"You didn't see through this disguise. I'm not my father. I'm Jonny. You wasted your last hour chasing me all over the place. For a woman with your experience, you are pretty dumb."

"Liar!" shrieked Stheno. She yanked Jonny up to his feet.

Jonny tugged off the fake beard and wiped away at the remaining make-up with his sleeve. He threw the beard at Stheno's feet. "It's too late, Stheno. You can't turn my father into stone in time!" Jonny said triumphantly.

"But I can turn you into stone! I'll suffer the same fate anyway. You interfering brat!" Stheno spun Jonny around to face her.

Jonny made no objection, knowing that he would still be killed sooner or later. He stared boldly into her eyes, infuriating her even more that he didn't seem to be afraid. He felt a numbness wash over him. Slowly, from his feet, his body hardened, forming a perfect statue of the purest marble. At last, his face hardened and turned to stone.

Stheno gave a mighty cry of frustration and hurried back to her cave, to where she would remain for the next century. She never heard Jessie climbing the hill as quickly as she could.

Jessie moved as quickly as she could. She gave a low moan when she saw a gleaming figure of white standing in the moonlight. She ran over to the statue and threw her arms around it, weeping into the cold shoulder. Her fingers traced Jonny's handsome features.

Stepping back, she realised that everything Jonny had on had been turned into stone. But, something reflected the moonlight back at her. She moved forward to check what it was. A heart shape pendant hung from a thin chain around his neck. It never changed, still made of pure gold. In contrast to the coldness of the statue, it was warm, very warm.

Jessie cried as she fingered the pendant gently. She recognised it as the pendant she had bought him on their last Valentine date. What touched her was that he still wore it all this time, even after catching her kissing Hadji.

Finally, she had made her choice, but it was too late. She realised that she loved Jonny with all her heart. The pendant never lost its warmth and Jessie knew why. The reason it never turned into stone was because it contained all Jonny's love. 

When Jessie finally left Jonny, the sun was rising. She found the rest just stirring from their slumber, still groggy. No one believed her at first, but after a few cups of strong coffee, the truth finally sank in. She lead them to Jonny's statue, sobbing all the way.

When Benton saw Jonny's marble prison, he collapsed to his knees and cried shamelessly. Even Hadji banished his composure and cried.

"I'll hunt down Stheno and kill her myself!" vowed Benton, in between sobs.

"You can't. She probably hid herself. She can last as long as it takes. She is immortal." Hadji spoke in a controlled voice. 

"Why did Jonny do this?" asked Race. 

"I don't know. He never told any of us a thing. I just figured out some of his plans." Jessie stood next to Jonny, hugging herself. "And he can't now. He's gone. Gone, dad!" She buried her wet face into Race's chest.

Race felt helpless. He just stroked her head gently, the way he always did when he was younger.

**********************************************************************************

It was three weeks later. Jessie sat on her bed, staring out into the warm garden. Birds were chirping and the flowers were in full bloom. The events of the last three weeks replayed in front of her eyes.

Benton had organised a hunt for Stheno. A few willing locals helped but they found nothing. After a desperate one week search, Benton finally gave up and filed a missing person report on Jonny. He knew he couldn't possibly get a death certificate, claiming that his son had been turned into stone by some mythological creature.

Jessie searched Jonny's laptop's memory banks for any clue. All she found were thirty-one articles about gorgons. She read all of them thoroughly until she reached the same article that had caught Jonny's attention. She showed it to Benton, Race and Hadji.

"So that's why he did what he did. To protect me," said Benton. He sat down on a chair and sobbed.

"We did all we could to find Stheno, Ben. It's time to move on and go home," said Race, sitting down beside Benton. 

Benton just nodded numbly. He didn't move from his current position for over three hours. Hadji packed all his father's and Jonny's belongings into suitcases and set them against the wall, ready to be shipped to the airport, along with the other suitcases.

Three weeks later, things were beginning to return to normal. She had lied and told Hadji that she had chosen him. Jessie had secretly arranged for Jonny to be sent to the Quest Compound. The statue had arrived one afternoon, when the rest were taking a nap. She hid the statue in a secluded spot in the Compound. 

**********************************************************************************

SIXTY YEARS LATER

Hadji made his way into Jessie's private garden slowly, with the aid of his cane. It was the day after Jessie's funeral and he had finally plucked the courage to enter Jessie's private garden. His eightieth birthday had passed barely a month ago and Jessie's seventy-ninth birthday was just two weeks away.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled his happiest moments with Jessie. He had married her soon after she graduated from university and they had moved to Bangalore. Over the years, Jessie had built this garden by herself. She grew every plant and took care of it herself. 

As he walked deeper into the green paradise, he noticed a remarkable statue standing in the middle of the garden. Walking closer, Hadji recognised it. He recognised his brother's face, frozen for eternity in marble. Tears rolled off his brilliant white beard. He noticed a gold pendant hanging from Jonny's neck.

Putting on his glasses, Hadji studied the pendant. He recognised it as the same one Jessie had given Jonny over sixty years ago. He reached out and touched it. It was warm, like it had been in the hands of a living person just a second ago.

Then, he realised the truth. They never did let go of each other. Jessie always loved him as he did love her. His heart ached from knowing the truth. Ignorance is bliss, he realised. The truth can hurt, hurt very deeply.

Hadji left the garden, with mixed feelings. On his way back to his royal chamber, he called for his vizier.

"Kumar, I want you to move that statue from your queen's private garden and move it to her grave," Hadji ordered. He knew he had to let her go sometime. She had been separated from her true love long enough. Jessie had asked for a Christian burial in a plot of land that she owned.

Hadji retired to his room. He felt lonely for the first time in many years. He had been living in a lie for all this time. "You win, Jonny. She chose you. She always loved you," Hadji said. He smiled as he said those words. Bitterness never entered his words as it never entered his heart. "Live well, my friends. May I join you soon." Hadji lay down and went to sleep, dreaming of all his happy moments in life, his teenage years with Jonny and Jessie, his marriage, his children, his grandchildren and the latest entry, Jonny and Jessie's reunion.

THE END

Comments anyone? Send them to me at wenxina@hotmail.com.


End file.
